


Are You Gonna Come My Way?

by aislinn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn/pseuds/aislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Who said you get to come before we go back out there?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Come My Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bbtp](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) Many thanks to Leela_cat and moodwriter for the beta work and encouragement. <3
> 
> So, I haven't been able to get this [picture](http://twitpic.com/d9xcd9) out of my mind since I saw it. This is a silly little PWP inspired by it. It’s set during the New Year’s Eve Bali concert, and I’ve taken liberties with the order of the songs

“Adam, fuck,” Tommy says, grip tightening on the counter behind him as Adam continues the slow glide from tip to root on Tommy’s cock. As he reaches the base, Adam releases his hold to move back to the head, firming his grip as he slides over the flare, then loosening again as he smoothly continues down the shaft. Each pass is too much, sharp jolts spiking through Tommy’s groin; and not enough, as he’s held on the edge of a slow build.

Down the hall, they can hear the dancers and Va-Jay-Jays working their skit, reminding them of the fact that they’re still in the middle of a concert. 

“Damn it! Come on, I need to come. We’ve got to get back out there soon. Adam...please!”

Adam shifts his gaze from his continued slow torture of Tommy’s cock up to Tommy's face, smirking as he takes in Tommy’s desperate state.

“Who said you get to come before we go back out there?”

Laughing at Tommy’s shocked expression, Adam grips his shoulder and spins him around to face the counter. With one hand continuing its lazy stroking up and down Tommy’s cock, he reaches into his bag with the other, fishing out something Tommy can’t make out in his lust-filled haze. Setting it out of Tommy’s line of vision, Adam reaches for the pump bottle of lube he’s been using for the hand job, and finally letting go of Tommy’s cock, he slicks up the toy.

The feel of Adam’s fingers parting his cheeks and rubbing gently around and into his hole sends a different kind of shock through Tommy. Dropping his head forward, panting open-mouthed, he tries to spread his legs as far as his skintight jeans will allow. A noise that Tommy would never admit sounds close to a mewl escapes him as Adam presses the object against his opening.

A moment’s resistance, a quick burning stretch, and the object slides in. Adam stops for a moment, holding it just inside, before working it further in. Tommy sinks into the fantastic pain-pleasure of being filled, groaning as he feels the object bump up against his prostate. Adam gives him a swat, landing right on the base of the toy and making Tommy cry out.

“Come on. Get those pants back up. It sounds like they’re ready for us.” Adam chuckles as Tommy throws him a dirty look, and after checking his makeup in the mirror, he reaches over and grabs something else out of his bag. 

“Can’t believe you’re leaving me like this, asshole,” Tommy grumbles as he tries to stuff his still half-hard cock back into his pants. 

“Ah…ah…ah,” Adam says. “Don’t be mad. I’m always looking out for you, Tommy Joe.” Pulling Tommy close, he licks into his mouth, taking quick possession. Despite himself, Tommy melts into the kiss. Fucker does it to him every time.

Finally pulling away, Adam gives Tommy another light smack on the ass as he heads for the door. “Time for the next set.” As they arrive back at the edge of the stage, Adam turns and says, “Oh, by the way, I thought this might make things more interesting.”

Tommy has to bite his tongue to hold in a shout as the toy in his ass starts vibrating. He jerks to a stop, grabbing Adam’s forearm as waves of pleasure course through him. Adam grins, a big evil grin, and as the vibration stops, gives Tommy a little push.

“Get out there, boy. The audience is waiting.”

Cursing to himself, trying to get his legs to cooperate, Tommy somehow manages to find his way over to his guitar and start to play. He quickly gets lost in the driving rhythm of the guitar riff on Fame and almost forgets about the toy in his ass. Almost. Something about the slow, steady beat makes him feel Adam’s hand on his cock again, stroking in the same repetitive, relentless rhythm. He moves restlessly as he feels his cock strain against his pants, which in turn makes the toy shift in his ass.

Fame blends over into Strut, and even as Adam’s dancing with Johnny, his mind’s clearly on Tommy. Vibration rips through Tommy as the toy fires up. Gritting his teeth, Tommy hangs onto the licks he’s supposed to be playing. Adam keeps it up for a verse, then shuts the remote off. Tommy knows he’s not done though.

Fever starts and so does the vibration. This time, Adam takes a different approach, turning it on for a line, off for the next. By the time he gets to the bridge, Tommy’s shaking. When Adam hits the switch at the same time he hits the high “you’re MINE”, Tommy almost loses it, ass clenching and cock pulsing. Fortunately, Adam flips it back off, and Tommy turns his back to the audience, grabbing his cock hard, trying to get back under control before they move into Hot Stuff.

Adam takes pity on Tommy, leaving the remote alone through most of the song. Once they get to the final “Hot, hot, hot...hot, Stu-uff” Adam flips it back on. And, holy shit, apparently there’s more than one speed to the devilish device. Tommy, who never sweats on stage, feels a bead of moisture rolling down the back of his neck as the vibrations hit his prostate hard.

As they move through the last couple of songs, Adam continues to torment Tommy, flipping the device on and off, ramping the speed up and then back down. By the time they get to Are You Gonna Go My Way, Tommy’s ready to drop his pants in front of the whole audience and beg Adam to finish him off.

The vibration’s on constantly now, and as the song builds, so does Tommy’s pleasure. By the time he gets to the solo, he’s not sure he knows his own name anymore. He manages to play something, and hears Adam sing out “Tommy Joe Ratliff!” Adam circles him as he moves back to his pedals, pulsing the remote up and down as they shift back into the main line. Tommy feels his balls tighten and tries desperately to hang on.

Adam leans in, singing low, “and what I really wanna know is…are you gonna go my way?” He punches the highest setting yet on the vibrating toy, and Tommy flies apart, head flung back, spilling into his pants. Eyes sparkling, Adam turns back to the audience singing “well I got to, got to knooooowww….” while aftershocks of pleasure make it hard for Tommy to remain on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> endless thanks to whoever took this picture - unfortunately I can't find the original to properly credit.


End file.
